Masho cherche jf désespérement
by Yza Zaz
Summary: Les masho ne veulent plus de leur célibat et prennent les choses en main avec Kayura. Humour, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Attention : Les _Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers _ne m'appartiennent pas. La série est la propriété de plein droit de la _Sunrise Entertainment _et est licenciée sous le titre _Ronin Warriors _par les sociétés Bandai Ent. et Graz Ent.

Fiction qui se veut humoristique, OOC avec des personnages inventés pour l'occasion.

« MASHO CHERCHE JF DESESPEREMENT »

INTRODUCTION

Rien ne va plus au yôjakai. Cela fait un moment déjà que Kayura a remarqué que les masho se comportent bizarrement. Pendant qu'elle travaille avec conviction à la consolidation de ce monde qui est le leur, élaborant des stratégies afin d'empêcher qu'un esprit du mal ne puisse acquérir suffisament de puissance pour former une faction armée, s'emparer de la tête de cet empire maléfique, et essayer comme son prédécesseur de rouvrir une brèche interdimensionnelle sur la Terre pour l'asservir, les masho s'acquittent des tâches qu'elle leur confie sans y participer totalement. Sitôt que leur journée prend fin, chacun vaque à ses occupations personnelles.

Pourtant, Kayura a fréquemment croisé Naaza qui marchait perdu dans ses pensées en plein corridor ; elle a même failli mourir de peur ce matin où elle a vu de ses yeux Anubis consulter un catalogue de vente de cabines à uv du monde humain, et peu après, elle avait entendu Rajura le consoler parce qu'il avait fondu en larmes sans prévenir. Rajura aussi agissait complètement en dehors de son caractère.

Kayura s'inquiétait terriblement. Les généraux n'avaient pas le moral et ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ils s'enfermaient dans le silence ou disparaissaient dés qu'elle s'approchait d'eux pour leur en parler. Mais aujourd'hui, elle en aurait le cœur net : elle avait envoyé des émissaires les ramener des quatre coins du palais pour une réunion extraordinaire. Debout dans son kimono tricolore, le shakujo en main, elle attendait.

Des bruits de pas résonnaient au loin. Ils arrivaient. D'un instant à l'autre, ils pousseraient la porte de la salle d'armes, se trouveraient face à elle et apprendraient que ce conseil de guerre leur était exclusivement consacré.

« Kayura ! Qui est-ce cette fois ? demanda d'emblée Anubis en pénétrant le premier.

-La situation doit être critique pour nous faire chercher au milieu de la nuit. Le palais est-il en passe d'être conquis ? As-tu été directement menacée ? poursuivit Rajura.

-Crétin. S'il y avait des troupes acharnées à nos portes, la nuit ne serait pas si calme. répliqua Naaza.

-J'ai donc raison, il y a un nouveau prétendant au titre d'empereur du mal qui monte en force ! se réjouit Anubis.

-C'est pire que tout cela. »

Les quatres généraux regardent Kayura avec appréhension. Elle a répondu tranquillement mais avec fermeté. Quelque chose de plus important…Des gouttes de sueurs se forment sur leurs peaux et coulent lentement, leur arrachant des frissons le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales. Leurs corps s'affaissent comme si l'attraction du sol avait décuplé en un instant.

« Il est trop tard ? se risque Naaza. Nous sommes entrés dans une nouvelle guerre avec la Terre ?

-Non. »

Et c'est comme si elle leur ôtait un fardeau des épaules : les mashos se redressent, reprennent des couleurs.

« Vous êtes en guerre contre moi.

-Quoi ? Tu as perdu tout sens commun ! s'exclame Naaza.

-Heu…Naaza, tu devrais y aller gentiment. Qui nous dit que c'est bien Kayura ? »

Trois paires d'yeux fixèrent Rajura avec une lueur de stupéfaction.

« Réfléchis : elle nous demande en pleine nuit, nous laisse croire que la situation du youjakai est périlleuse et affirme que nous sommes ligués pour la combattre. A mon avis, elle souffre d'insomnie et chacun sait qu'un insomniaque n'est pas conscient de ses actes mais qu'il est extrêmement dangereux de le réveiller.

-Tu veux dire que c'est son inconscient qui s'exprime ?

-Je suis juste à côté de vous, vous savez !

-C'est ça. On ferait mieux d'être prudents.

-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi qui te moques de nous ?

-Naaza ! s'écrie Anubis.

-Dites… murmure Kayura.

-Parfaitement ! Il peut s'agir d'une de ses illusions. Rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas un entraînnement qu'il nous aura concocté avec elle !

-Comment oses-tu douter de moi ? s'énerve Rajura.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PSYCHOPATHE ENDORMIE NI UN HOLOGRAMME DEBILE ! »

Les masho regardent Kayura cramoisie reprendre son souffle suite à sa brusque flambée de colère.

« Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Ce qui ne va pas ? répète Anubis.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y passer ce qui reste de la nuit : soit vous vous décidez à jouer cartes sur table, soit je parviens à savoir ce que je veux malgré vous. »

Kayura brandit son bâton à la façon d'un gourdin, l'air menaçant.

« Je vous préviens que j'userai de tous les moyens dont je dispose. Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque j'aurai ce que je veux. »

Le trio s'entre-observe et communique télépathiquement :

« Elle manque de sommeil. Je peux l'hypnotiser et la renvoyer au futon.

-Naaza, cesse de plaisanter.

-Moi, je suis certain qu'elle a ses…heu, vous savez, ce qui est propre aux femmes et qu'elles ont tous les mois. Ca expliquerait ses sautes d'humeur. »

Les deux autres lui lancent un regard noir.

« J'en suis sûr. Elle a bien affirmé que mon art, ce sont les hologrammes débiles.

-Bon sang, arrête Rajura. Puisque c'est comme ça, je prends les devants. »

Anubis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Kayura, nous en avons assez d'être célibataires. Nous voulons nous marier. »

Kayura écarquille ses yeux, comme pour s'assurer que ce sont bien les masho qui se tiennent là. Elle commence à rire nerveusement.

« Vous rigolez ?

-Non.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Et… Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes rendus sur la Terre sans me prévenir !

-Pas vraiment…dit Anubis avant de poursuivre précipitamment devant la mine catastrophée de Kayura : Nous n'avons fait que regarder ce qui s'y passait depuis le Yôjakai ! Promis !

-Comprends-nous, cela fait tellement longtemps que nous sommes seuls ici. Nous avons besoin de compagnes ! S'il-te-plaît, Kayura, aide-nous !

-Rajura ? Que je vous aide à quoi exactement ?

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle n'est pas suffisamment mature pour comprendre cela ! s'énerve Naaza. Ecoute, ne t'imagines pas que nous soyons des pervers ou un truc de ce genre. On veut se caser, fonder nos familles . »

Kayura s'appuie sur le shakujo, tremblante :

« Je me sens toute drôle.

-C'est malin ! Elle s'évanouit. Naaza, des sels, vite ! ordonne Anubis en se précipitant pour la retenir.

-Je n'en ai pas. Par contre, du saké… »

Rajura lui tape le sommet du crâne et s'adresse à Anubis:

« Comme pour cet imbécile : tu lui donnes des claques mais sur les joues ; elle tiendra bon. »

Anubis s'éxécute. Kayura sort de sa torpeur :

« N'y a-t'il pas moyen de trouver chaussures à vos pieds dans le Yôjakai ?

-Tu veux nous faire épouser un Yoja ? Ou un Jiryoushu ? se révolte Naaza.

-Il n'y a rien ici ! confirme Anubis.

-Kayura, si c'est une mutinerie que tu veux, c'est la meilleure manière d'y arriver. renchérit Rajura. Nous avons besoin de toi pour aller sur Terre et aussi…tu es une femme. Tu es la seule qui puisse nous conseiller dans nos démarches pour…aborder tes comparses. Ce que Naaza voulait dire, c'est que nous demandons ton assistance dans ce domaine.»

Le shakujo tinte.

« Kayura.

-Shuten ?

-N'ont-ils pas le droit au bonheur ?

-C'est vrai. J'aurais dû savoir que les choses ne pouvaient rester ainsi éternellement. Il est normal qu'ils désirent aimer et être aimés. »

« C'est décidé. Demain, nous irons sur la Terre. Tous les quatre.»

Les généraux poussèrent des cris de joie et se mirent à danser les uns avec les autres.

_« C'est loin d'être gagné. _pensa Kayura devant ce spectacle. »


	2. Chapter 2

1 Quel cirque !

Le jour suivant, les masho se rendirent sur Terre accompagnées de Kayura. Comme chacun voulait partir dans une direction différente, Kayura eut l'idée de les faire tirer à la courte paille afin de déterminer celui qu'elle aiderait le premier, et par là même le lieu où ils iraient d'abord. Naaza tira la plus courte, suivi de Rajura et Anubis.

« Bien. Puisque j'ai gagné, je choisis d'aller au cirque !

- Quoi ? Une seconde. Je dois être atteinte d'hallucinations acoustiques. Tu as bien dit 'un cirque' ? répéta Kayura.

- Oui.

- Naaza, tu as quelques siècles de vie derrière toi mais ton âge mental est celui d'un gamin ! A-t-on idée de vouloir assister à une représentation ! Tu ne vas pas me réclamer une barbe à papa avec ça !

-Kayura, je n'ai jamais dit vouloir assister à un spectacle de cirque . Je veux seulement aller voir les artistes qui le composent.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux rendre visite à une certaine personne.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Anubis.

-Non ? Laisse-moi te donner deux ou trois indices : blonde, pulpeuse,et serpents.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Soupire Kayura.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Hier, Anubis t'a dit que nous regardions ce qui se passe sur Terre depuis le Yôjakai. Aujourd'hui, il taquine Naaza sur l'objet de ses coups d'œil sur la planète bleue. Expliqua Rajura. »

-NON ? TU AS LE BEGUIN POUR UNE CHARMEUSE DE SERPENTS ! Hurle Kayura en désignant Naaza de son index droit. »

Des gens qui se promènent près d'eux les fusillent du regard et se chuchotent quelque chose à l'oreille.

Une énorme goutte de sueur apparaît derrière la tête de Rajura tandis que Kayura commence à soliloquer sur le bon sens manifestement inexistant du général des poisons, oubliant la présence des masho.

Anubis cache son visage avec ses mains en priant silencieusement et Naaza, cramoisi de gêne, s'éloigne le plus discrètement possible.

Lorsque ses deux comparses s'aperçoivent de son absence, il n'y a plus la moindre trace de lui.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est parti au cirque. Est-ce que tu te souviens de son emplacement ? Demande Rajura à Anubis.

-Etant donné que Naaza passe tout son temps libre à l'observer, oui.

-Kayura ! Naaza est parti ! L'informe Rajura. Il serait préférable de le rejoindre pour éviter tout incident.

-Un incident ? Naaza n'est pas stupide.

-Non, mais je te rappelle qu'il est le possesseur d'une armure qui aurait un lien très étroit avec un dieu-serpent du panthéon hindou et que celle pour qui il craque travaille avec des serpents.

-Et alors ?

-Naaza plus des serpents : la possibilité d'une catastrophe s'ils se rencontrent ne t'éffleure pas ? »

Kayura arrive auprès d'eux.

« J'ai un mauvais préssentiment. Allons-y. Ajoute Anubis.

-Si tu avais connaissance d'un raccourci…Suggère Rajura.

-Par ici. Mais il va falloir nous dépêcher car il a pu l'emprunter. »

Ouvrant la marche, Anubis guide ses deux amis.

Au même moment, Naaza se rapproche de son but.

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? Je devrai lui parler de ses animaux, de son métier. Seulement, comment l'aborder et engager durablement la conversation ? J'y suis presque. Je dois établir un plan. »_

Quand il est dans la rue du chapiteau du cirque avec ses caravanes, Naaza s'arrête à une dizaine de mètres, comme intimidé ou pris soudain de conscience de se diriger au bord d'un précipice.

« Si Kayura était avec moi, je pourrais prétexter qu'elle est ma sœur et que c'est elle qui m'a amené. Non, elle ne serait pas d'accord pour mentir. Et puis je me ridiculiserai. Quel grand frère se laisserai mener par le bout du nez ? Réfléchissons davantage… »

Naaza tourne et retourne la situation qu'il va aborder dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables.

Pendant qu'il essaie de former un plan drague et que ses amis se rapprochent, sous la grande tente circulaire défilent tour à tour jongleurs, funambules, trapézistes, dompteurs de fauves, d'éléphants, cavaliers montés sur des chevaux,magiciens, clowns, et contorsionnistes.

L'ambiance est à la fête. Pourtant, dans les coulisses, c'est une atmosphère tendue qui règne.

Parmi les artistes qui ont regagné les coulisses et ceux qui y attendent leur passage en piste, monsieur Loyal, l'éternel présentateur des numéros vêtu de son costume noir et rouge et la charmeuse de serpents, en bustier et pantalon or, sont en pleine discussion.

« Comment ça 'nerveux' ? Mais enfin Khadija, les reptiles sont sourds, les bruits de la foule et de l'orchestre ne peuvent être en cause.

-Je le sais bien, cependant tu ne vas pas m'affirmer que mes chéris sont dans leur état normal !

Regarde-les ! S'exclame la dénommée Khadija en désignant le vivarium temporaire où les serpents sont installés avant leurs spectacles. »

Ils s'y meuvent avec force, tendus vers le haut comme des danseuses du ventre essayant de sortir d'un bocal.

« Quelle peut être la cause de leur agitation alors ? Et pouvez-vous seulement assurer votre numéro ?

-Je ne peux rien promettre à moins de découvrir ce qui leur arrive.

-Il n'y a plus le temps ! Vous êtes la prochaine attraction ! Panique franchement monsieur Loyal.

-Monsieur Loyal ! Khadija ! Attention ! »

Les deux interpellés se retournent en direction de la femme à barbe qui les a appellés. Totalement affolée, elle désigne quelque chose de son index gauche : les reptiles s'échappent de leur logement.

Voyant cela, les autres artistes perdent toute maîtrise et cherchent à s'éloigner autant que possible des sinueux animaux qui, nullement impressionnés par les humains, se faufilent ici et là, provoquant plus de peur que de mal mais se déplacent visiblement tous vers un point identique.

« Bon sang ! Ils vont sur la piste ! S'écrie monsieur Loyal. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Khadija ! »

La jeune femme à la natte noire, complètement dépassée par les événements, ne parvient par aucun moyen à récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un seul des ophidiens. Elle ne peut qu'assister impuissante à leur invasion du chapiteau. Les spectateurs croient brièvement à une nouveauté, mais la vue des multiples membres de la troupe qui grimpent sur la toile, se hissent sur les mâts de soutien de la grande tente et courrent en criant, écarte cette idée fugace.

Avec un brouhaha terrible, la foule cherche à sortir, et en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, la débandade générale entraînne d'épais nuages de poussières, signes d'activités physiques intenses autant que d'un écroulement imminent de la structure.

Un craquement sinistre claque, tirant Naaza de ses profondes réflexions.

Bousculé de toutes parts, il comprend qu'il s'agit des personnes qui assistaient à la représentation du cirque.

«Pourquoi fuyez-vous ? Demande le général des poisons à un homme qu'il attrape au passage.

-Des serpents…partout ! O mon dieu…partout !

-Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une attraction. Lui rétorque Naaza, qui a visiblement honte pour cet individu d'éprouver une terreur aussi primale et injustifiée.

-Lâchez-moi ! Les voilà, je les entends…Ils rampent, ils glissent, ils sifflent…Ils sont…à nos pieds… »

Tirant profit de la surprise de Naaza qui constate la véracité de ses propos, l'individu se dégage de sa prise et repart à toute vitesse.

Naaza, qui n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pût attirer des reptiles sans le vouloir, se voit l'objet de toutes leurs attentions, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire observer d'un œil très suspicieux par tous les artistes ambulants qui se regroupent lentement –et à distance- jusqu'à l'encercler.

« In…Incroyable…Articule Khadija.

-C'est un coup monté ! S'insurge monsieur Loyal. C'est une ruse de nos concurrents ! Notre cirque est en ruines, tout notre programme est fichu, et la publicité désastreuse qui suivra aura raison de nous ! »

Et d'un geste éloquent, il désigne la zone sinistrée où seules les caravanes sont intactes.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Se défend Naaza.

-Expliquez-nous comment il se peut que les serpents de Khadija se conduisent de manière si…si…'amicale' avec vous, un parfait étranger. »

_« Aïe aïe aïe, je suis en mauvaise posture. »_

« Je n'entends pas vos explications. Serait-ce que vous êtes coupable de cette ignominie ? »

Des murmures parcourent l'assemblée comme un vent s'insinuant par des interstices dans les murs d'un immeuble d'apparence solide . Le cracheur de feu suggère de lui brûler les cheveux sans se presser pour obtenir des renseignements s'il refuse de parler et l'homme-canon se dit prêt à lui faire voir des étoiles.

« Le vent tourne . Pense justement Naaza . Mais où sont les autres quand j'ai besoin d'eux ? »

Au détour de la rue, Anubis, Rajura et Kayura suivent le déroulement des événements en faisant preuve de réserve.

« Hum…Les choses ne se présentent pas très bien pour Naaza. On devrait peut-être lui donner un coup de main.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais…Se lamente Rajura. Nous faire un coup pareil.

-C'est un coup bas. Affirme Anubis.

-Dommage, il était sur un bon coup. Renchérit Rajura . »

Le shakujo s'abat sur les sommets de leurs crânes, les projetant plus loin.

« WOUAH ! Hurle Rajura en touchant l'énorme bosse qui vient d'apparaître dans sa chevelure . Mais tu es devenue folle ! Ca fait mal de se prendre ce truc dessus !

-La ferme ! On est venus ici pour aider Naaza, pas pour des jeux de mots ! Rétorque Kayura .

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est mis dans le pétrin que nous ne pouvons pas en rire ! Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour .Réplique Anubis.

-Répète un peu ! Lance Kayura en saisissant Anubis par le col de son vêtement.

-Rajura, Anubis, Kayura ! Vous êtes venus à mon secours ! »

Naaza, les larmes aux yeux, vient de reporter la vindicte du cirque entier sur des victimes de choix.

«UN ACTE DE SABOTAGE ! UNE ENTREPRISE TERRORISTE ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Rugit monsieur Loyal. SUS A L'ENNEMI ! »

Les artistes se mettent en marche dans un bruit assourdissant, tels une armée qui charge ses adversaires. Les masho et la jeune prêtresse n'ont que l'option de s'éloigner rapidement pour tenter de leur échapper.


	3. Chapter 3

2 Sur la toile.

Après le voyage sur Terre pour aider Naaza et les conséquences qui en avaient découlées, Kayura avait décidé de suspendre les tentatives d'approche des masho avec la gente féminine et de rentrer avec eux.

De rage, Rajura boycottait systématiquement toutes les réunions qu'elle mettait en place pour l'organisation des différentes tâches inhérentes au Youjakai, évitait ses camarades comme la peste et si par malheur, l'un d'eux venait à le croiser, il faisait les frais de sa colère. Cela se traduisit notamment par la découverte d'Anubis ficelé tel une saucisse et suspendu la tête en bas devant une des fenêtres des appartements de Kayura.

De vaines tentatives de rabibochage en crises de nerfs, Kayura avait usé chaque parcelle de son imagination afin de remédier à cet état de faits. Elle avait finalement signé un cessez-le-feu avec Rajura en échange de l'installation d'un ordinateur avec abonnement internet au palais pour son usage privé.

Comment avait-elle convaincu Rajura ? Nul ne le savait ; mais il se murmurait que toutes ces nouveautés informatiques n'avaient pu être introduites sans une très grande magie, et qu'en réalité, c'était Rajura lui-même qui avait pressé Kayura de céder sur ce point.

Tandis que les rumeurs allaient bon train, un calme relatif s'installait.

Au bout de quelques jours, Rajura se rendit à nouveau aux réunions, comme si de rien n'était. Aucun incident ne vint plus troubler la quiétude un peu branlante qui succédait au bazar occasionné par Rajura. Il faut avouer que même les tojas gardaient une certaine distance avec lui par crainte d'heurter sa susceptibilité, et qu'un couvre-feu inavoué obligait les deux autres généraux et Kayura à rester dans leurs quartiers du crépuscule aux aurores.

Seuls quelques gardiens circulaient dans les couloirs pendant cette période.

Et la vie reprit apparemment son cours.

Du moins une brève semaine, car Rajura sut se faire oublier sept jours et sept nuits, ce qui au début n'alarma pas ses compagnons mais les troubla sérieusement à la fin.

C'est ainsi qu'à l'aube du huitième jour, Anubis, Naaza et Kayura se rencontrèrent par le plus extraordinaire des hasards, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient chacun de leur côté à emprunter le long corridor menant à la partie habitée par Rajura.

« On dirait que les grands esprits se rencontrent…Ironisa Anubis.

-Pour un samouraï qui s'est fait surprendre par un autre et s'est retrouvé attaché au toit par les pieds, tu prends de grands airs. Le railla aussitôt Naaza.

-Môssieur oublie son enlisement dans un marais avec un couvre-chef digne des fous du roi à la cour.

-J'aurais dû l'apporter, car la coupe de cheveux que t'a choisi Rajura laisse passer tous les courants d'air. Tu vas attraper un rhume de cerveau.

-Espèce de… »

D'un geste avec le bâton sacré, Kayura coupe court à la dispute.

« Anubis est chauve jusqu'à ce que sa chevelure repousse ; si elle repousse, et depuis ton bain de boue, Naaza, on ne peut pas dire que tu sentes la rose ! Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, il y a plus important : nous devons savoir ce que prépare Rajura.

-Tu penses qu'il a mit au point une vengeance ?

-Et ce qu'il a fait à mes cheveux, ce n'en était pas une peut-être ?

-Je ne l'imagine pas se contenter de si peu. N'oubliez pas que cela fait quelques jours qu'il n'a pas reparu. »

Le trio se remet en marche en direction de la chambre de Rajura.

Sitôt arrivés, Anubis leur fait remarquer combien l'endroit est paisible, ce qui est suspect.

Naaza se colle contre la porte pour percevoir un bruit, mais rien n'y fait.

Kayura toque.

« Rajura, c'est Kayura. Je suis désolée de venir à l'improviste, mais j'aimerai te parler. »

Aucune réponse.

« C'est inquiétant. Et s'il avait piégé le seuil de la porte ? Suggère Anubis. »

Kayura et Naaza sont éffarés :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus effrayant : que tu n'aies pas vérifié si tout était normal avant de penser à ça ou que tu aies cette idée maintenant. Lui lance Naaza avec froideur. ».

Anubis se met alors à observer le sol, les murs et le plafond. Au bout d'un temps assez long, il assure qu'il n'y a rien de tel.

Kayura toque à nouveau en demandant à Rajura s'il est là et s'il va bien. Naaza et Anubis se joignent à elle, mais sans succès.

« Enfoncez la porte. Leur ordonne Kayura. »

Les deux hommes s'exécutent. Ce qui s'offre ensuite à leur vue les sidère : Rajura est assi à un bureau sur lequel se tient un ordinateur. Il tape sur un clavier sans quitter l'écran des yeux, des cernes noires et violacées les entourant en creusant ses traits.

Il est tellement absorbé par ce qu'il fait qu'il ne paraît pas avoir conscience de la présence de Kayura, Naaza et Anubis.

Naaza s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hum, hum…Rajura ?

-Salut tout le monde. Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir ouvert : je suis sur la toile.

-Et que fais-tu ? »

Rajura daigne s'arrêter un instant pour s'expliquer :

« Si j'ai demandé à avoir tout ce matériel, ce n'est pas sans raison : je voulais rencontrer une femme grâce à internet. En commençant, j'ai eu du mal, parce que je m'imaginais la toile autrement, mais j'ai fini par comprendre et en suivant toutes les instructions qui m'ont été données, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Finalement, je me débrouille très bien et…J'ai atteinds mon but. Virtuellement du moins.

-Tu as noué un contact avec quelqu'un ? »

Naaza n'en revient pas.

Rajura acquièsce.

« Je vais même vous la présenter. »

Il reprend son manège.

Anubis jette des coups d'œil partout.

« Kayura, je peux te poser une question ? Demande t-il.

-Evidemment.

-Je ne sais pas si ce qu'on raconte est vrai mais j'aimerai en avoir le cœur net : as-tu oui ou non utilisé tes pouvoirs pour réaliser tout ça ?

-Oui. C'était impossible d'y parvenir avec les moyens dont nous disposons et compte tenu que nous sommes dans une autre dimension que celle de la Terre.

-Et…heu…Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

-Comment 'Qu'est-ce qu'on risque' ?

-Tu as pris des dispositions particulières en cas de problèmes imprévus ?

-Bien sûr.

-Bien sûr ? Ha. Je…Kayura, quelles mesures as-tu prises avec ce machin ?

-Firewall, anti-virus, etc. C'est Touma qui m'a conseillée.

-Tenku no Touma ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Et tu l'avais mis au courant de ton intervention 'magique' ?

-Heu…Je n'y avais pas accordé d'importance, c'était secondaire. »»

Rajura les appelle :

« Venez que je fasse les présentations. »

Kayura prend place d'un côté, Naaza de l'autre et Anubis reste en arrière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ton écran a bougé.Note Naaza.

-J'ai des visions…Je vois comme une silhouette s'en détacher…Confirme Anubis. »

Quelque chose qui ressemble à une femme-araignée 'sort' littéralement de l'écran.

« Je vous présente 'Spyder'. Elle s'est installé sur le disque dur et je ne sais pas comment cela s'est produit, mais elle a beaucoup changé depuis…

-KAYURAAAA ! »

Mais la jeune fille ébahie s'est évanouie.


	4. Chapter 4

3 Petite annonce et conséquences.

C'était avec énormément d'appréhension que Kayura avait choisi de s'occuper d'Anubis. Moins par amitié que pour se débarrasser de ce qui s'avérait comme une tâche supplémentaire aux conséquences redoutées. Il fallait avouer que les précédentes expèriences avec Naaza et Rajura lui avait mis les nerfs à vif, et qu'au lieu de se retrancher dans des excuses -tout-à-fait justifiées d'ailleurs- pour abandonner, Kayura voulait faire face à ce qui se préparait.

« Plus vite j'en finis, mieux ça ira. Se motivait la dernière descendante du clan de Kaos.»

Comparé au spécialiste des poisons et à l'illusionniste, le seigneur des ténèbres s'était tourné vers les petites annonces pour faire une rencontre amoureuse.

Suivi de près par Kayura dans ses démarches, Anubis correspondait avec la même personne depuis un certain temps déjà.

Afin de respecter au maximum sa vie privée, la jeune femme en charge du Youjakai s'interdisait formellement de lire leurs lettres tout en ne quittant pas d'une semelle l'évolution de ce qui s'annonçait comme une future relation sérieuse.

Anubis, apparemment mis en confiance par son attitude, la renseignait lui-même. Il lui avait proposé de lui donner l'identité de cette 'jeune femme tout-à-fait correcte' qu'elle 'ne pouvait qu'adorer' afin de la rassurer. Kayura avait poliment décliné. Anubis avait insisté 'car cela la détendrait certainement de savoir'. Elle n'avait pas cédé.

Il lui avait fait une autre proposition : comme il voulait la rencontrer, Kayura viendrait. Si elle voulait rester à une certaine distance, il s'arrangerait pour qu'elle puisse les suivre afin de constater combien 'il n'y a aucun souci à se faire'. Sinon, elle pouvait les accompagner ; du moins pas pendant la durée totale de ce rendez-vous : il ne voulait pas être discourtois avec 'elle'. Un rendez-vous galant devait rester galant.

Sa démarche avait eu un effet calmant non négligeable sur Kayura.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un beau matin, Anubis annonça qu'il 'la' verrait l'après-midi et qu'il serait 'ravi' que ses amis se joignent à lui.

Ni une ni deux, Kayura fila se préparer et reparut vêtue de baskets, d'un short en toile kaki, d'un débardeur blanc sur lequel elle avait enfilé une blouse 'camouflage', et d'une casquette assortie. Elle se mit une paire de lunette noire avant de décréter qu'elle partirait après Anubis 'pour ne pas le gêner'. Elle voulait en savoir plus sans gâcher ses chances. Anubis, qui allait protester, fut touché par ses paroles et accepta. De leur côté, Naaza et Rajura encadreraient Kayura. Habillés de manière plus passe-partout, ils joueraient davantage les gardes du corps de la jeune fille que les amis venus l'encourager. Sauf si pour cette fois, rien d'imprévu ne leur tombait dessus.

Anubis se mit en route, suivit quelques minutes plus tard par ses trois compagnons.

Dés qu'ils furent sur terre, Kayura commença à fouiller dans les poches de ses vêtements. Elle en sortit des talky-walkies.

Naaza et Rajura échangèrent un regard inquiet : qu'avait-elle inventé ?

« Bon, j'ai tout prévu. Le ciel peut bien nous jouer des tours, nous sommes parés. Naaza !

-Oui.

-Toi et Rajura, vous allez prendre ce talky. En cas de pépin, tournez ce bouton et parlez en ayant la bouche proche de l'appreil. Tournez le bouton en sens inverse pour arrêter l'appareil. C'est compris ?

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que…

-Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, on se séparera, d'où le talky. Etant donné ce que vous avez fait comme dégâts tous les deux, je me suis dit qu'Anubis ne serait pas le dernier à en causer. Maintenant, on le piste jusqu'à ce qu'il soit avec son 'rendez-vous'. Ensuite, j'aviserai. Des objections ? »

L'absence de commentaires fut prise comme une approbation du plan de Kayura. Le trio commença à suivre Anubis.

A deux ou trois reprises, Kayura crut aperçevoir une silhouette. Elle se dit qu'à force d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec les généraux, elle avait des hallucinations. Quand Rajura la héla mentalement, elle sut que quelque chose se passait bel et bien sous son nez.

_« Hé, Kayura !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Naaza et moi avons l'impression que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à suivre Anubis. Ce n'est peut-être que notre imagination, mais nous voudrions en avoir le cœur net._

_-Moi aussi, il m'a semblé que quelqu'un se cachait et observait. Tendons-lui un piège._

_-Nous avons localisé l'espion un peu plus loin sur ta gauche._

_-Vous le contournez discrètement et je le prends par devant._

_-OK. Sois prudente._

_-Oublierais-tu ce dont je suis capable ?_

_-Non, mais il ne faut pas se faire remarquer pour donner à l'ennemi une ouverture._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

Avec un sourire narquois, Kayura repéra la 'cible' et se mit en mouvement.

_« Au pire, ce n'est qu'un curieux qui en sera quitte pour la peur. »_

Avec une lenteur et une souplesse féline, elle se rapprocha suffisament pour juger de la position de Naaza et Rajura par rapport à la sienne.

_« Allons-y ! »_

En un éclair, ils entourèrent l'inconnu et…

« HAAA ! Kayura ? Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Nous pourrions te poser la même question, Kongo no Shu. Répondit une voix derrière lui.

-Naaza ? Rajura ?

-Comme tu vois.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au Youjakai ? Il y a un problème ?

-Shu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu crié ?

-Suiko no Shin ? Evidemment.

-Naaza ? Tu n'es pas… ?Huh. Rajura et Kayura sont là également ? »

En quelques secondes, une réunion entre masho et troopers se forma.

Ryo arriva, talonné de Seiji et Touma.

« Que se passe-t'il içi ?Demanda l'informel leader des samouraï troopers. Ne me dites pas qu'il va y avoir une nouvelle guerre! Ajouta-t'il à l'adresse de Kayura et des masho.

-Pas de conclusions hâtives ! Conseilla Touma. Ils sont habillés en civils et non en yoroi gears. S'il y avait un problème de ce genre, ne devrait-il pas y avoir eu une autre manifestation comme des nuages assombrissant le ciel ?

-Touma a raison, rappellez-vous la première fois que nous affrontâmes un youja. Le temps était complètement déréglé ! Renchérit Seiji.

-Bien, discutons calmement. Ajouta Shin. Que faites-vous sur terre ?

-Nous y avons suivi Anubis, et à présent, nous l'avons perdu de vue. Répondit Naaza. Et vous, pourquoi nous observiez-vous ?

-Quoi ? Nous n'avons rien fait de tel ! S'offusqua Seiji.

-Alors Shu ne nous avait pas à l'œil ?

-Vous vous trompez. Nous étions occupés à toute autre chose. Ce n'est que le hasard qui nous a mis en présence les uns des autres.

-Vous nous avez aussi fait perdre notre temps. Osa leur rappeller Touma. Mais au moins, Byakuen et Tim sont encore dans la course.

-Dans la course ? Répéta Kayura d'un air perplexe. Vous faisiez la course avec le gamin juché sur le tigre ?

-Tu n'y es pas. Nous nous étions séparés chacun de notre côté pour multiplier nos chances de réussir à ne pas lâcher Nasuti. Tu comprends, expliqua Touma en voyant Kayura le regarder bizarrement, elle est comme notre grande sœur. Nous sommes un peu protecteurs vis-à-vis d'elle. Or il se trouve qu'elle fréquente un homme dont nous ne savons rien tant elle garde la chose secrète. Nous avons seulement réussi à apprendre qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous cet après-midi. Nous ne sommes venus que pour nous assurer que tout se déroulera bien entre eux.

-Tu as dit que Tim et Byakuen n'avaient pas été semés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Ryo va te le dire. Ryo ?

-Hum…Ils ne sont qu'à deux rues de nous.

-Nous allons les rejoindre avec vous. Rajura ? Naaza ?

-Pas de problèmes.

-Montrez-nous le chemin. »

Les troopers, les masho et Kayura s'en vont guidés par Ryo. Quand celui-ci a repéré Tim et Byakuen, il s'empresse d'aller près d'eux.

« Byakuen, ça va ? »

Il donne une tape amicale au tigre blanc, puis s'adresse à Tim :

« Où est Nasuti ?

-Sur la terrasse du café en face. Heu…Ryo.

-Oui ?

-Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?

-Tu es pressé. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Non, je vais bien.

-Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, Tim. Ne mens pas. Dit Seiji qui arrive.

-Tu n'es pas malade ?

-Je vais bien Shin. Tiens ? Les autres masho et Kayura sont avec vous ? »

Touma relève aussitôt la remarque :

« Comment ça 'les autres masho' ? Anubis est dans le coin ?

-Ca tombe bien, ils le cherchent. Conclut Shu en sortant une boîte de biscuits d'on-ne-sait-où.

-Où as-tu vu Anubis ?

-Suis les regards de Ryo et Seiji pour le savoir. »

Etonné, Shu en abandonne ses petits gâteaux et échange un haussement d'épaules avec Touma. Shin, qui s'était baissé pour tâter le front de Tim à la recherche d'une quelconque fièvre, se redresse. Ils jettent un œil dans la direction que Ryo et Seiji fixent silencieusement.

« Il y a de quoi en perdre la voix, pas vrai ? »

Non loin d'eux, Nasuti et Anubis partagent un milk-shake à la fraise.

« Mon ex-pire ennemi sort avec notre Nasuti ? Parvient à articuler Seiji.

-Et ils se tiennent la main…Murmure Shin.

-Bon, on connaît son identité. Résume Touma.

-Rajura, si c'est une de tes illusions…Commence Shu en serrant les poings.

-Ha, non ! Je n'y suis pour rien. Kayura, tu le savais ?

-Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Allez, on rentre !

-Quoi ? Vous partez ?

-Ecoute Ryo, si je craignais qu'Anubis fasse une erreur, je suis rassurée à présent. Nasuti est une femme très bien. De plus, ils semblent si heureux ensemble. Alors, oui, on rentre.

-Mais, mais, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire une chose pareille dans un moment…heu…pareil.

-Si.

-Et s'ils se fiancent ?

-Nous sommes sur terre, et notre domaine, c'est le Youjakai. En revanche, ici, c'est votre juridiction…Débrouillez-vous. Ho, et Ryo ?

-Quoi ?

-Si je deviens tata, tu sais où me contacter.

-KAYURA ! »


	5. Chapter 5

4-Agence tous risques.

Une jolie fille aux cheveux bleus soliloquait à voix haute devant l'entrée d'un centre de rencontres.

« Je respire, je suis calme, très calme. Tout va bien. Aucun stress. Je vais pousser la porte de cette agence matrimoniale, remplir un bulletin d'adhésion, payer les frais d'inscription et de traitement du dossier, pour ensuite repartir tranquillement. Je suis zen. J'inspire lentement, j'expire. »

Sa longue chevelure était retenue par un ruban carmin, elle portait une robe couleur du ciel avec une ceinture rouge vif, des chaussures écarlates, un petit sac à main sang et un étrange bâton.

« Je prends mon temps surtout, pas de précipitation. Je suis tellement peu pressée que j'ai mal au ventre à la seule pensée de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je ne peux pas reculer. Je l'ai promis. Oh là là, je crois que je vais vomir. »

Kayura retint son souffle, puis s'introduisit dans le bâtiment. Aussitôt, un employé en costume trois pièces d'une trentaine d'années lui souhaita la bienvenue et lui proposa ses services. Elle le salua également.

« Je viens pour une inscription.

-Je vous prie de me suivre jusqu'à ce bureau. »

Une pancarte indiquait simplement : Moritaka G. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie blanche neutre. Le sol, d'un parquet en plastique vitrifié crème. La table à tiroirs acajou était couverte d'un tapis de bureau vert, d'un tapis de souris pour ordinateur au logo de l'agence, de ladite souris, d'un PC avec un écran 17 pouces allumé, d'un téléphone, de casiers étiquettés dans lesquels des feuilles étaient impeccablement rangées, d'un porte-plume, d'un pot à crayons et à stylos.

C'était une pièce stérile, sans personnalité.

« Voilà, installez-vous. Désirez-vous une tasse de thé mademoiselle? Lui demanda son interlocuteur.

-Non, je vous remercie.

-Dans ce cas, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, abordons le sujet qui nous occupe.Il s'assit. Vous êtes içi afin de trouver l'âme-sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y paraît. Je suis venue pour un proche qui ne peut se déplacer en personne.

-Je comprends. Un grand nombre de familles fait appel à nous afin d'aider un ou plusieurs de leurs membres que le travail accapare trop pour qu'il puisse se permettre de faire les démarches lui-même. Cependant, vous devez savoir qu'il est nécessaire que nous déterminions avec lui le type qui lui convient »

_« Cause toujours. Tu trouves que je suis trop jeune pour représenter quelqu'un. »_

La prêtresse sortit une liasse de papiers ficelés qu'elle déposa en face d'elle.

« Ce dossier que je vous donne contient notamment une décharge en ma faveur qui me procure ainsi l'autorisation légale de représenter le proche dont nous discutons. Consultez-le et informez-en votre supèrieur hiérarchique. »

L'employé se mit à vérifier consciencieusement chaque feuille. Quand il en fut venu à bout, il l'informa qu'il allait prévenir son patron, décrocha le téléphone, appuya sur un bouton et s'entretint rapidement. Il reposa le combiné.

« Je dois transmettre cela. Je pense qu'un peu de thé et quelques biscuits ne seront pas de trop pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à mon retour, aussi vais-je vous en faire préparer. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

L'homme se leva avec le dossier et la quitta. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme en tailleur anthracite vint lui servir une tasse de thé brûlant accompagnée d'une assiette couvertes de petits gâteaux, puis elle repartit.

_« Bah ! Tout est prévu. Ils peuvent me faire poireauter si ça les chante, mais j'obtiendrai gain de cause. »_

Kayura sirota tranquillement son thé, grignota un ou deux biscuits par ennui, et finit par voir son attente récompensé lorsque l'employé revint en lui demandant de bien vouloir l'excuser d'avoir été si long, mais les règles étant ce qu'elles sont, il ne pouvait commettre d'impair.

« Il n'y a aucun problème monsieur Moritaka, je vous assure.

-Je vais vous donner un formulaire. Est-il possible que la personne que vous représentez le remplisse ?

-Malheureusement non. Il est trop occupé.

- Il doit avoir une situation importante pour vous déléguer. Les hommes aiment à parfaire tout ce à quoi ils touchent. Voici les papiers et un stylo. Je vais vous laisser seule afin de ne pas vous importuner. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

-C'est entendu, je n'y manquerai pas. »

Elle attendit que la porte fût refermée pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire.

_« Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverai un jour à tenter l'impossible,_songea t-elle en soupirant_, J'en aurais ri. Mince, comment un homme décédé dont l'esprit communique avec moi grâce à un shakujo peut-il vouloir se marier ? J'ai failli en avoir un infarctus quand il s'est manifesté après le rendez-vous d'Anubis pour m'annoncer que c'était son tour de tenter sa chance. D'accord, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé de l'emprise de Badamon en sacrifiant sa vie et Arago aurait remporté la victoire s'il n'avait pas été là. Mais je reste persuadée que s'il m'a convaincue d'aider les masho, c'était qu'il avait déjà son idée en tête. Et comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Même s'il peut me joindre grâce au bâton de Kaos, j'aurais l'air de quoi s'il le fait avec tous ces gens autour ? Je n'ai pas trouvé d'explication satisfaisante au cas où. »_

Elle réfléchit encore.

_« Et si ça marche, puisqu'il est mort, je ne vois pas comment il s'arrangera ! Non, tout ceci est ridicule…_

_-Tu es pourtant en train de remplir le formulaire qui t'a été remis. »_

La voix la fit sursauter. Moins parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas que parce que c'était la vérité : elle avait d'ailleurs presque terminé.

_« Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Je ne fais que suivre tes instructions._

_-Continue, j'ai hâte de pouvoir tester toutes les possibilités offertes par l'agence._

_-Les tester ? Tu n'as plus d'enveloppe charnelle !_

_-Ce n'est qu'un détail. »_

Kayura se leva et alla chercher monsieur Moritaka.

« Monsieur Moritaka, je viens de finir.

-Parfait, retournons à mon bureau. »

Il prit place sur son siège et Kayura dans le sien. Il commença à parcourir les papiers.

« Bien, bien…Huh ? Vous avez fait des erreurs.

-Des erreurs ? »

En voyant l'air surpris de Kayura, monsieur Moritaka esquissa un sourire :

« Dans la case 'date de naissance', vous avez écri : 5 Mai de l'an 1551, ce qui signifierait que cette personne a plusieurs siècles.

-C'est exact. »

De multiples petites gouttes de sueurs apparurent sur le visage de monsieur Moritaka.

_« Soit elle est sincère et c'est une folle, soit elle me joue une comédie d'enfer et c'est pour une caméra cachée. »_

« Mademoiselle, aucun être humain ne peut vivre aussi longtemps.

-Vous avez raison, je suis moi-même loin de l'égaler, et puis il est mort.

-Quoi ? »

_« Elle a inscri un mort ? »_

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais un mort ne peut devenir membre d'une agence matrimoniale.

-Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Le shakujo tinta. Monsieur Moritaka scruta les quatre coins de son bureau, comme pris d'un doute.

_« Il n'y a que nous deux dans cette pièce. A moins qu'elle ne porte un micro dissimulé ? »_

« A qui parlez-vous ?

-Au décédé. »

_« Le numéro de l'hopital psychiatrique, vite. »_

« Mademoiselle, nous sommes seuls. D'ailleurs, communiquer avec les morts n'est qu'une arnaque utilisée par des gens peu scrupuleux qui exploitent ainsi la détresse des familles touchées par la perte d'un être cher.

-Monsieur, nous sommes physiquement à deux mais je vous affirme que nous ne sommes pas seuls pour autant. »

_« Je vais essayer de décrocher le téléphone et d'appuyer sur la touche qui me met en relation directe avec l'accueil sans qu'elle ne me voie. »_

L'employé fait mine de s'asseoir plus confortablement, heurtant violemment sa table avec le genou gauche, ce qui renverse le pot de stylos sur le sol. Il esquisse une grimace de douleur vite remplacée par un sourire de circonstance.

_« Ce type est nerveux ! »_

« Je vous prie de m'excuser… »

Il commence à rassembler les quelques stylos éparpillés aidé de Kayura qui s'est penchée de sa place pour l'imiter. Il se relève en un éclair, dispose ceux qu'il a récupérés dans leur pot tout en mettant son plan à exécution. Kayura se relève ensuite, n'ayant visiblement rien remarqué.

« Pourriez-vous me fournir des explications ?

-Pardon ?

-Je ne vous comprends pas très bien. Vous prétendez communiquer avec un mort que vous voulez inscrire dans notre agence, le tout avec des documents prouvant que c'est cet homme qui vous envoie. Avouez que j'ai de quoi me poser des questions !

-Il n'y a rien de compliqué là-dedans. Vous voyez ce shakujo que je tiens ?

-Une relique d'une religion disparue.

-C'est grâce à ça que je puis entrer en contact. Je peux parler ou user de la télépathie, et lorsqu'il tinte, il me répond. »

_« Pourvu que quelqu'un ait appellé des secours. »_

« De la télépathie avez-vous dit ?

-Oui.

-Vous entendez des voix ?

-Quoi ? Vous me croyez folle ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

_« Jeanne d'Arc entendait également des voix, mais je ne la traiterais pas de folle, elle. »_

« Et ça vous prend souvent ?

-Vous doutez de ma sincérité.

-Non.

-Je vais vous montrer. »

Kayura dirige le shakujo vers monsieur Moritaka, qui interprète son geste d'une manière très différente et se plaque face contre terre en hurlant qu'on lui vienne en aide, qu'on le sauve de cette folle qui veut le tuer avec son énorme bâton.

Un bruit terrible retentit dans la pièce, des policiers en uniforme se précipitent à l'intèrieur et maîtrisent Kayura qui essaie de leur expliquer sans succès l'erreur d'appréciation de l'employé. L'un d'eux escorté d'un collègue saisit le shakujo et l'emmène au-dehors, tout en lui demandant de garder son sang-froid, car on va s'occuper d'elle. Là, Kayura a juste le temps d'apercevoir une camionnette blanche de laquelle deux solides gaillards en blouse blanches sortent pour l'y faire monter non sans lui avoir auparavant injecté un calmant. Elle se débat avec force en hurlant : «SHUTEN ! TU ES UN HOMME M… »

_« Kayura, ça, je le savais. Lui répond tranquillement une voix bien connue. »_


	6. Chapter 6

EPILOGUE : Speed dating.

_« Bon, j'ai accepté de m'inscrire à une matinée de speed dating. J'ai cinq minutes de conversation par personne pour m'en faire une opinion et plus si affinités. Il paraît que cette méthode de rencontres venue des USA est efficace. Je vais en avoir le cœur net. Il n'y a pas de raison que je ne tente pas de me caser comme les garçons. Surtout depuis mon internement forcé dans cette clinique spécialisée. Heureusement que les mashom'en ont sortie, sinon je crois que j'aurais fini par la raser.»_

Assise à la table d'un café, armée d'un bloc-notes et d'un critérium chargé de mines, Kayura passait en revue son vis-à-vis.

_« Mocassins, jean, chemise en toile, veste de tailleur. Il ne s'est pas foulé pour un rendez-vous.»_

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je me présente : Katami Kouji. Enchanté.

-Je suis Kaos Kayura. Enchantée. »

_« Escarpins, robe courte, chouchou, pas de bijoux. Une fille simple. »_

« Je travaille comme professeur dans un lycée. Je suis célibataire, jamais marié, pas d'enfants. Je vis avec ma mère, qui est veuve.

-C'est elle qui vous tient le bras ? »

Un peu étonné, l'homme brun se tourne vers la charmante vieille dame en kimono qui l'agrippe :

« Maman, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas l'air méchante, lâche-moi s'il-te-plaît. Lui murmure-t'il.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul alors qu'il se peut que tu t'engages. Je tiens à t'accompagner. Lui répond-elle d'une voix audible pour son interlocutrice.

-Maman…

-Au lieu de perdre ton temps à me parler, ne devrais-tu pas discuter avec cette personne ? Réplique la noble dame en faisant référence à Kayura. Après tout, tu n'as que 5 minutes pour la convaincre de tes qualités de futur époux. »

Embarrassés, Kayura et Kouji en deviennent écarlates.

« Hum. Vous habitez chez vos parents ?

-Non. Je n'ai plus de famille. »

_« Aïe, quelle bourde. »_

« Kouji ! Quel manque de tact !

-Maman, laisse-moi donc.

-Je suis navrée Mademoiselle, mon fils est aussi gauche que son défunt père. J'ose espérer que vous ne lui en voulez pas.

-Rassurez-vous, Madame. Et puis, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces deux comiques ? »_

« Vous semblez avoir la tête sur les épaules. Que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

_« Je viens d'une autre dimension où je lutte avec une armure et un bâton magique pour préserver la terre d'une guerre apocalyptique. Je suis le chef d'une armée. »_

« Je suis dans l'armée.

-Si jeune ?

-C'est un peu par tradition. »

_« Je suis la dernière de mon clan. C'est mon héritage. »_

«Quitterez-vous votre métier pour vous marier ?

-Maman ! Et si elle veut faire carrière ? Elle en a le droit.

-Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille, à moi qui ait consacré ma vie à ton éducation ? »

La mère et le fils se disputent devant Kayura impassible.

_« Pourquoi moi ? »_

Une sonnerie retentit et une voix annonce :

« Suivant ! »

La petite famille se retire et un homme en costume de soie, cravate, les cheveux gominés plaqués en arrière arrive.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Vous a-t'on dit combien vous étiez belle ? »

_« Les malheurs de Kayura, acte 2 : le mec qui se la joue. »_

« Bonjour Monsieur. Non, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on me dit en général.

-Quel dommage ! Une si jolie fille ! Vous avez un regard aussi profond que l'océan, une bouche à la courbe sensuelle, des mains fines et une peau si blanche. C'est un crime qu'aucun homme ne soit à vos côtés. »

_« Un Don Juan à la noix après la mère dominatrice et son fiston. »_

« Que pensez-vous d'aller boire un verre ensemble ? Je connaît un Love hotel très bien non loin d'içi. Nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance dans l'intimité d'une chambre, ne voulez-vous pas ?»

_« Hein ? Il me prend pour une… »_

« J'ai peur d'avoir eu une hallucination acoustique. Voudriez-vous répéter votre phrase s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Allons, fais pas ta timide. Sortir avec moi, c'est la chance de ta vie, bébé.

-… »

_« Mon discours et ma beauté lui ont ôté la voix. C'est dans la poche. »_

« On y va mon petit sucre d'orge ? »

L'homme s'est levé et tend un bras à Kayura d'un air supèrieur.

« SUIVANT ! Hurle la jeune fille, verte de rage.

-Mais, mais je n'ai pas fini. Mon temps de passage n'est pas écoulé. Proteste-t'il. »

Kayura le regarde droit dans les yeux d'un air particulièrement agressif. Une idée germe dans son esprit.

« Enfin, poupée…

-AAAH ! Au secours ! Cet homme est un pervers ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournent. Kayura continue de crier malgré les protestations du dragueur ringard qui s'en va. Elle se rassied en attendant la sonnerie.

« BIIIIIP ! »

Un homme à l'âge incertain s'installe. Il a des cheveux et une barbe grisonnante, un regard endormi, une salopette et une chemise à carreaux. Il porte de lourdes bottes.

« B'jour ! »

Son haleine avinée manque de faire tomber Kayura de sa chaise.

_« Un alcoolique ! Il n'est que 8 heures et demi et ce type est déjà saoûl ! »_

« J'suis un employé des espaces verts…Burp ! »

_« Quel porc ! Me roter au visage ! »_

« J'cherch'une nana qu'est cap' d'faire mon ménage, ma lessive et tout et tout, qui s'charg'rait d'mes mômes et…

-Stop ! L'interromp Kayura. Vous avez des enfants ?

-Ouaip. Sept. »

Kayura sent le sol se dérober sous elle.

_« C'est pas vrai ! Comment a-t'il pu se trouver une femme assez dingue pour lui donner des enfants ? Et il en a sept ! Elle a dû s'enfuir sur un autre continent ! Ou alors il les a adoptés. Oui, c'est la solution la plus plausible. Parce qu'un mec aussi…aussi repoussant.»_

« BURP ! »

_« Méga-rot pour super-porc. C'est pas un homme ni un animal, c'est une expérience échappée du laboratoire d'un savant fou. »_

« J'ai une ch'tite soif, pas vous ?

-Heu, non. »

Il fouille dans une des poches de sa salopette et en sort une petite bouteille avec un grand sourire.

_« NON ! Il a apporté de l'alcool. »_

« V'z'êtes sûre qu'n'en voulez pas ? C'est d'la bonne gnaule. Faites maison.

-Non, sans façons. Je vous remercie.

-A la vôtre ! »

_« Ne me dites pas qu'il va vider ça d'un trait. Ne me dites pas qu'il va vider ça d'un trait. Ne me dites pas qu'il va vider ça d'un trait. Ne me dites pas qu'il va vider ça d'un…IL L'A BUE D'UN COUP ! »_

Un rot pire que les précédents s'ensuit, puis l'homme s'écroule sur la table.

« Monsieur ? Risque Kayura. Vous allez bien ? »

Un ronflement sonore se fait l'écho de sa question.

« Il dort. 'Jamais deux sans trois' comme on dit. 'La troisième fois sera la bonne.' Avec ces trois 'échantillons' qui se sont succédés, j'en ai soupé pour un bon moment ! Je préfère rester seule qu'être mal accompagnée. »

Sur cette pensée, Kayura quitte le café d'humeur à en découdre contre quiconque aura le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

FIN


End file.
